Two worlds, four lions
by Evil Kion
Summary: inspiration for this story goes to the owner of two lion world. his story inspired me to make a second dimension sory. and before you ask if this is a one shot the answer is no. this story is a chaptered story. i even added Kopa. the main characters in this story are Zuri, tiifu, Kion, and kiara from the first dimension. read and enjoy.


Kion Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri where walking in the Pridelands when suddenly they found a portal in a water hole that was inside a strange den. "Hey guys let's go for a swim." Said Kion. "I don't know, I think I see some sort of portal in that water hole and not to forget that it is in a strange looking lion den that looks like one of the lions that roar beside you when you use the roar of the elders!" Said Kiara.

"All the more reason for us too go in." Said Kion as he goes through the portal. Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu follow behind him. They walk out of the strange den in another dimension. "Hello Kion, Kiara,Tiifu, and Zuri. I am the portal guardian rock. I must hide must hide myself before they find me." Said The Portal guardian rock as it turned into a normal looking rock with with cave or den entrance or pound.

"Hevi Kabisa. The Pridelands are destroyed. Kion, Zuri, Tiifu, And Kiara walked towards pride rock. Soon they bump into Two look-a-likes of Zuri and Tiifu. "You guys must be from an other dimension." Growled Nzuri & and Tiifu 2. "Leave and never return." Said Zuri 2. "Fine Said Kion. Kion, Kiara, Zuri and Tiifu soon where half way to the Outlands. "Hello Kion." Said Scar. "Hevi Kabisa. Scar is that you?" Asked Kion.

"Yes in this dimension I am your grandfather just like Mufasa. I was Killed by Mufasa who was very evil. Simba was being trained to walk in his father's footprints but Simba, Sarafina, Nala, and Sarabi ran away. Mufasa had Ushikamanifu become is queen. Zira was in the hiding in a hidden place at pride rock. Years later Simba, Nala, Sarafina, and Sarabi returned and Simba defeated his brother who died in survived the fire at pride rock the hyenas who came to help Simba along with the Lions of the Pride rock minus Ushikamanifu cause she died with the unborn cub threw Mufasa into the Outlands Volcano. Jasiri and her Evil clan died in the fire at pride rock. Her mother died before then." Said Scar.

"So who is me and Kiara's parents?" Asked Kion. "Same as in your dimension. You and Kiara are the rulers of the Pridelands in this dimension. You killed Simba Kion. And banished all the Lions that were loyal to Simba along with the hyenas. Kion your mate is Rani, and Kiara's mate is Askari. The Lion guard of the Pridelands is are from The Night Pride. The Night Pride is the Name of the Pride Rock's Pride. There is a Night Pride in your world. And Rani is the leader of that pride you world just like here but she is evil in this world. Zuri 2 and Tiifu two are mates with the males of the Night Pride Here." Said Scar.

"There is a in this world Zira and the Outsider pride used to be Pridelanders. Timon and Pumbaa are in that pride. The Outsider-Outlander resistance have been waiting for the you of the first dimension. Rafiki was also banished yet in this he doesn't sound crazy like in your world, other than that he is just the same as in your world. Oh, and Fuli, Bunga, Ono, and Beshte are dead. Eaten. The leader of the Lion guard is your Younger brother, Uongozi. Kopa your older brother is dead killed by is world's Kiara using her roar of the elders as she lost it forever. Kion of this world got the roar then but lost it as well. Uongozi has the roar yet he pretends to use it for evil yet he doesn't. Uongozi looks like you kion but with Kopa's mane(Tuft)/tail color, and has blue. But now he is sadly as evil as everyone in The Night Pride He is losing the roar slowly it is becoming less powerful for him. His roar is almost gone. That has been going on for a while. The Pridelands are now the Badlands and the Night Pride are also known as the Badlanders. You need to go to the Outlands. Timon and Pumbaa are dead do to the Outlands harsh conditions. Oh one more thing you have red eyes in this dimension Kion and Kiara has crimson eyes. Kion both you, Kiara, and Uongozi all have a tint of toxic green in your eyes."

 **(Side Note: Askari means: Soldiers, warrior, askar, police officer, troop, troops, battalion, soldier, soldierly & cops in Swahili, Rani means: queen in Hindi, Ushikamanifu means: loyal in Swahili, and Uongozi means: Leadership, management, lead, leadenness, hierarchy, and dictatorship in Swahili.)** Kion, Kiara, Tiifu and Zuri. The Animals of the that left and are in the Greater Pridelands cheer. "hooray saviors have come to save our home. The king and queen of the Greater Pridelands are letting us hide in their lands. The Great Portal Guardian Rock brought you here for a reason." Said Thurston. "The Great Portal Guardian Rock protects it's portal from evil.. The Badlands used to be the Minor Pridelands which is your home must be nice." "Kopa... Our older brother was killed by Zira in our world. He was future king. That is why father was so protective of me." Said Kiara.

They hear laughing. "Kiara, Kiara. Kopa wasn't killed in your dimension. he was put in a coma yet Zira doesn't know that. Also Our world Kopa was the son of Simba and a Leopardess named Makucha. _**(Makucha means: Claws, split, crutches. She died during the battle for Pride Rock. Nala is the godmother. Kopa is your both half-brother and god-brother. One of the reasons he was supposedly killed. Kopa is a Lipard also called a Liard (cross between a Male Lion and a Leopardess.)**_ He is alive and well and is with the others in the Outlands. When you entered this dimension... Kopa became part of your blood. You will slowly get more connected to this word the longer you stay here. The there a female Leopon here named Shangwe. She is faster than Kopa, has the looks of of Lioness but the body shape of a Leopon. Her leopard pattern is barely visible just like Kopa's." Said Scar.

They soon walk into the Outlands and are greeted by Kopa. "Thank Taka er I mean Scar. Saviors! Guys come quick! Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, and Zuri from the other dimension are here!" Said Kopa. "Meet my girlfriend Shangwe. I bet Great Uncle Scar informed you a bit."

Kion looked over to see lion with Nala "Who is that?" Asked Kion. "I am Leo." Said the Lion. Kiara backed up. "Leo?! What! He's not dead in this dimension?!" Asked Kiara.

Kion then turned to see Vitani and started to feel the same thing he felt when he met the Vitani of his world. Suddenly Simba shows up with Nala. "Kion, Kiara, Tiifu, Zuri, We are going back home to our dimension where we belong." Said Simba angrily. "So Nala 2 I'm guessing. And Kopa is a Lipard! Oh great and he has a Leopon girlfriend." Said Nala. Nala then started to Faint. "I Expect to see you back in our home dimension soon." Said Simba as he left and returned.

Kion didn't hear a thing Simba mentioned. He didn't even notice Simba came. Kion was stuck in a trance. When he returned to Pride rock after using the roar on his dimension's Zira and her family. He was so depressed he stopped eating and sleeping for weeks. He stopped talking to his family even stoppered talking to the guard.

He finally managed to feel better but little did any one know he was an Outsider in his Dimension. He was going behind the Pridelanders' back and slowly turning evil. And dating Vitani. Just one of the reasons his roar was so powerful. Yet he didn't use his Roar for evil or anger. Which is why he hasn't lost the roar.

Kion's eyes were glowing, and looked like a bunch golden fiery amber flames with-in his eyes. Kiara Noticed the fire-like glow. Um Kion, are you ok? What are you going to be when you grow up?" Asked Kiara. "Home in a United Pride. Lead by Kovu as king with you as Queen consort." Said Kion. "Qu-queen consort?!" Freaked Kiara. "That is if Kovu doesn't fail and ruin the plan." Mumbled Kion under his breath.


End file.
